Ducha silenciosa para dos
by LaBauhaus
Summary: Mientras los niños no están o mientras los niños duermen. Silencio. Risas imposibles. Gemidos. [Para el "Evento de los Calores" del Topic Taiora del Foro 'Proyecto 1-8']


_Digimon no me pertenece_

* * *

Cerró la puerta de la habitación dando un suspiro pesado al apoyarse en ella por el cansancio, necesitaba vacaciones de todo. Miró su ropa llena de comida, pensó en que debería cambiarse antes de acostarse; se encaminó hacia la cómoda, se acarició el cabello hasta que encontró más comida en él, soltó otro medio-suspiro-medio-gruñido y cambió de plan: necesitaría una ducha. De pronto sintió un peso extra al ser atrapada por la espalda para ser llenada de besos en el cuello y hombros.

— Hanna ya está dormida — dijo Taichi sin separar su boca de la remera de su esposa.

— Bien — respondió la pelirroja cansada.

— Ahora podemos darnos un ratito de tú ya sabes qué — dijo contra su oído.

— Estoy cansada Tai, no tengo fuerzas, necesito una ducha y una cama, nada más.

Con esa respuesta el moreno no hizo más que darla vuelta para verle la cara y alzarla.

— Pues vamos a darnos una ducha — encaminó una marcha torpe entre besos que le repartía por la cara, cuello y labios. Sora rió.

— Me haces cosquillas — Tai le daba rápidos y cortitos besos en la punta de la naríz.

Llegaron al baño y el moreno la dejó con cuidado en el suelo para darse vuelta y encender la regadera.

— Tengo comida hasta en el pelo.

— Mejor. Más deliciosa — y le volvió a tapar la boca con un beso fuerte que tapó la risa de ella.

— Te tenía preparada una sorpresa para esta semana pero he estado muy cansada — dijo con un suspiro final empujándolo para separarlo, lo que lo desconcertó.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza, dio dos pasos al frente y se sacó la camiseta que tenía puesta, luego el short, miró a su acompañante por encima del hombro y le volvió a sonreír, se quitó el brasier y las pantaletas y se metió en la regadera.

Taichi con una sonrisa ladina se desvistió lo más más rápido posible -y eso significó torpemente- y secundó a Sora bajo el agua.

Los besos por detrás de la espalda volvieron a sentirse y sus manos anhelaban todo el cuerpo de su compañera. Mientras su boca paseaba por su cuello, una de sus manos tomaba un seno para jugar con él y la otra bajaba por su vientre hasta el comienzo de su intimidad. La pelirroja sonreía entre suspiros y acompañó las manos de él apretándolas con fuerza dándole a entender que eso se sentía bien.

El miembro del moreno cada vez se agrandaba más al sentir y escuchar a su amada ser feliz gracias a su boca y manos, Sora lo notó y se dio vuelta, ahora ambas bocas estaban unidas en puro deseo y anhelo, la pelirroja con una mano tomaba con fuerza el cuello de Taichi para ayudar la exploración de sus lenguas y con la otra se paseaba por su espalda, mientras frotaba su vientre contra el de él. El moreno separó un segundo sus labios de los de ella dejando salir un suspiro gutural para luego volver a tomarlos con más fuerza; con una de sus manos se deslizó desde la espalda de ella, hasta el trasero y continuó por la pierna para subirla y para que se enrede en él, la llovó contra la pared de azulejos para poder sostenerse mejor. Juntos se sostenían con fuerza para no caer, juntos se sentían para el placer, juntos se reían, jadeaban y se besaban para demostrar su amor.

La levantó un poquito haciendo equilibrio para no caer, tomó su propio miembro y lo metió en ella quien estaba más que preparada y deseosa que eso pasara y los movimientos de pelvis no se hicieron esperar. Taichi la tomaba de una pierna y se apoyaba en la pared la otra mano, Sora se sostenía con la espada contra el muro y con ambos brazos rodeaba el cuello de él mientras que con sus mano tiraba de su cabello. No había espacio entre ellos, ni el agua lograba pasar por en medio los dos cuerpos sumamente pegados uno contra otro, entre besos los jadeos se escondían tratando de no hacer mucho escándalo, aunque, de vez en cuando no se podía evitar. El ritmo de todo fue in-crescendo hasta llegar al punto máximo de placer, juntos comenzaron, juntos terminaron, él finalizó dentro sin ningún pudor, ella se lo agradeció a su manera.

Entre respiraciones entrecortadas, risas cómplices y besos cariñosos se fueron separando de a poco; entre caricias al pasarse el jabón, más besos, más risas terminaron con su aseo. Apagaron la regadera y salieron tomados de las manos.

—

Sora se pasaba crema por el cuerpo mientras Taichi la acariciaba o jugaba con mechones de su pelo anaranjado.

— Me quedé con la duda de cuál era la sorpresa que tenías planificada — soltó derepente, ella lo miró y sonrió.

— Si te digo no será sorpresa — y volvió a lo suyo.

— ¿No será ese picardías color rojo que encontré el otro día, no? — sonrió de lado y con mirada juguetona.

Ella giró su cabeza rápidamente con cara estupefacta.

— ¡¿Estuviste revisando mis cosas?! — gritó enfadada.

— Fue un accidente, lo encontré de casualidad — se dio cuenta que metió la pata.

— ¡Taichi!

— Shhh… no grites que Hanna duerme — dijo bajo y tratando de calmar la situación.

La pelirroja tomó un almohadón y se lo aventó en la cara, estaba enojada.

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! — rogaba en voz baja.

— Taichi…— gruñó entre dientes — ¡Te dije miles de veces que no me gusta que espíes mis cosas — seguía gruñendo.

— ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! — extendía sus brazos hacia ella mientras se arrodillaba sobre la cama — Fue un accidente, lo vi de casualidad — la cara de Sora demostraba que no le importaba demasiado.

La tomó de las manos, la atrajo hacia él y la acostó en la cama sin separarse de ella. Mientras la otra luchaba por zafarse, él hizo peso muerto sobre su mujer para evitarlo, nunca la dejó de abrazar mientras escondía su cara entre el cuello de ella.

— Perdón — susurró y le dio un beso en la clavícula, ella gruño pero su forcejeo fue bajando.

Se quedaron así un rato hasta que él se vio seguro de que el momento de enojo pasó y se levantó un poco, lo suficiente, para verla a la cara.

— ¿Qué te parece si te pones ese hermoso picardías en este momento? — subió y bajó las cejas de manera sugerente — Desde que lo vi que no puedo dejar de imaginarte en él — su sonrisa era divertida y pícara.

Sora se sonrojó y desvió sus ojos del rostro de Taichi, no quería caer en su maldito juego como siempre lo hacía, no, esta vez no…

¡Maldito Taichi! ¡Lo odiaba por hacerle siempre desaparecer el enojo de una manera tan simplista!

* * *

 _ **Que no nos escuchen:** Mientras los niños no están o mientras los niños duermen. Silencio. Risas imposibles. Gemidos. Objeto importante: picardías._

Espero haber logrado el objetivo, tanto del promt como la consigna M en sí, es la primera vez que escribo algo tan así (y aún así lo siento muy naif).

*Hanna es personaje inventado por Genee (la hija mayor del Taiora) la cuál tomé prestada para la ocasión -espero que Gen no se enoje-.


End file.
